1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion pad and a method of manufacturing an electronic percussion pad.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-170452, filed on Aug. 20, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electronic percussion pad, a drum pad used in an electronic percussion, which detects a strike on a striking surface with a sensor and generates an electronic sound close to a sound of a natural percussion instrument, is known. As such a drum pad, there is one known including: a rubber pad layer that includes a striking surface on a front surface thereof; a metal holding layer that holds the pad layer from a back surface thereof; and a sensor that is disposed on a back surface of the holding layer (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-295864 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-262167).
In this drum pad, when the striking surface of the pad layer is struck, the pad layer vibrates, and this vibration is transmitted to the sensor through the holding layer. The sensor detects this vibration, and an electronic sound is generated based on a strike detection signal output from the sensor.
However, in the above-described drum pad of the related art, an adhesive layer is disposed between the pad layer and the holding layer such that the pad layer and the holding layer are bonded to each other by an adhesive. In order to bond the rubber pad layer and the metal holding layer to each other with a sufficient strength, a special adhesive is necessary, and it takes sufficient time to bond the rubber pad layer and the metal holding layer to each other.
In the drum pad disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-262167, a surface of the pad layer to which the holding layer is bonded is formed as a composite layer to improve the bond strength of the adhesive layer between the pad layer and the holding layer. In order to manufacture this drum pad, a process of forming the composite layer is necessary.
In addition, in the drum pad of the related art, vibration of the pad layer generated by a strike is transmitted to the holding layer through the adhesive layer and the composite layer and then is transmitted to the sensor disposed on the back surface of the holding layer. Accordingly, the detection time of the sensor is delayed by the time during which the vibration is transmitted to the adhesive layer and the like.